


[Podfic] Wash Your Mouth Out

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [40]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crack, Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, Gen, Humor, I would say I'm sorry but I'm not, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prompt Fic, oh so very much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Atalan's  summary:It is not, strictly speaking, entirely true that the Archangel Gabriel does not eat.Written for the prompt "that's not how you use that..."
Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695055
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Wash Your Mouth Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wash Your Mouth Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418354) by [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Wash-Your-Mouth-Out-by-Atalan-em5eb2)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/yey2zfjscfhto8q/GO_Wash_Your_Mouth_Out.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[Silly Intro](https://filmmusic.io/song/4786-silly-intro) by Alexander Nakarada  
[CC BY 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Subject: Help With An Unusual Customer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506576) by [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha)




End file.
